


When?

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Admissions, First Time, M/M, Revelations, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: I am shit and it's been a million years, but here's this crappy one shot. Set in Halloween of this year. Grace isn't stupid, and she wants to know when Steve knew he was in love with Danny. Then Steve... acts like Steve. It ends pretty great. Hardly the best thing I've written, but I'm happy enough with it.





	When?

“When did you know?”

 

Steve is silent, watching Danny and Charlie working on some Halloween craft, the pair looking like twins with narrowed sky blue eyes and tongues poking out and Grace is watching him watching them when she questions him about it. 

 

He sighs and licks his lip, rubbing his thighs and thinking. He understands the unspoken elaboration. The rest of the unasked question, and even if it takes a second, he can pin point the exact moment. 

 

“In the back of a truck, in Korea a few years ago. Seeing his face… I don’t know why that did it... but it did.”

 

He knows things happened with Cath that would negate his words, but it was the truth. Seeing Danny emerge that day, hearing the relief in his voice as he scrambled up to make sure Steve was okay... it secured his place in the commander's heart. Maybe that was why things didn't work with Cath or Lynn... he was trying to deny something he was fated for.

 

Grace nods, looking at her dad and brother.

 

“Danno knew when Uncle Rick kidnapped me.”

 

He freezes, reaching to pull her close, the teen leaning into him and wrapping small arms around his waist, Steve kissing her hair in a silent attempt to comfort her from the memory. She sounds strong when she goes on.

 

“At least… he says that. I think he knew before that. I think it just scares him. Mom, Melissa… it’s never ended well, and I think it scares him to think you could be like that. That you could get tired of him.”

 

“That’s not going to happen.”

 

“I believe you. I think he’s starting to, too.”

 

Danny must have burning ears, head coming up and a soft smile crossing his face as he gestures to the tabletop. 

 

“Come look at this masterpiece.”

 

Steve squeezes Grace once more than slips down, moving to stand behind Danny and resting his hands on his shoulders, Danny unconsciously reaching to cover his hands with his own, fingers linking as Steve looks down at the art. 

 

It’s leaves, painted in fall colors, pressed to paper and the Williams boys look so proud, Steve grinning as he reaches to offer a fist bump to Charlie, the five year old beaming. It makes Steve wonder  _ who  _ could get sick of this. Of the way Danny lights up around his kids, and how happy they are with him. 

 

Later that night, they are side by side at Danny’s sink, the kids in bed and dishes getting washed. It’s a routine. Steve has assumed the role of parental figure without discussion, helping his partner with the house and children… it's natural to them, like every other transitional aspect of their relationship. He’s lost in this thought when Danny bumps him with his hip, drawing his attention.

 

“— and you’ve been drying that glass for five minutes, c’mon, Mister Perfect. It’s good, you can let it go now.”

 

“What?”

 

“You hear  _ anything  _ I just said?”

 

He is frozen, the offending glass settled safely on the counter as he stares at the man awaiting an answer. He’s not sure what to say, instead acting on impulse. Hands gently cup a stubbled face, Steve pressing himself to Danny’s chest as he leans in and Danny… 

 

Danny drops the plate he’s washing, letting it shatter in favor of gripping narrow hips, pushing onto his tiptoes to help close the gap. And when their lips meet… its every cliché Steve has ever heard. It fades, leaving the taste of coffee and Danny to overwhelm him as he tries to deepen it, and Danny going with it makes him want to cry. 

 

In reality- it lasts seconds. They part, still clinging, and Danny’s eyes are dark… like the waves outside. His lids are heavy over them, his chest heaving as he tries to regather oxygen, and in Steve’s head, this lasted longer. Months, years, even. He waits, knowing the question will come, his answer ready as he’s rewarded for his patience.

 

“Wh—What was that for?”

 

“Every time I should have done that and didn’t. Starting with Korea.”

 

Danny waits a beat, and his response makes Steve lean in for another.

 

“I love you too, Steve.”

 

The shattered plate is avoided as Steve manhandles Danny, setting him on the dry section of counter, moaning softly when legs wrap his hips and hands cup the back of his head, the next kiss making his body spark and his nerves fray. Eight years of avoiding the issue, of fighting the obvious is bubbling over as hands move to claw at clothes, teeth clashing. 

 

It’s a perfect storm- the way they come to their senses enough to go to Danny’s room, the way they come together and spend the night tearing down the walls they thought they needed to keep themselves safe from one another. The morning comes too soon, illuminating bite marks, scratches and deep bruises carefully left where they won’t be seen.

 

There’s a torn tank top on the floor- Danny is stronger than he looks- and the blond is sleeping on Steve’s chest. He makes himself a silent promise. This is the first day of a new forever. He’s not leaving. He can’t. His soul is one whole piece finally, with Danny finally his. He’s not letting this become something Danny will fear. He’s not going to be another ghost his partner struggles to exorcise. 

 

They are slow to rise, Danno purring deep in his chest as he stretches, eyes finding the brunet and confirming that it was all real. They share a couple sleepy, lazy kisses before dressing, Steve finding his own shirt in the drawer and pulling it on. As they emerge, Grace is quiet. They’ve shared a bed before, there’s no reason to suspect anything is different… but Steve sees the grin as Danny hands him coffee and kisses his jaw. Her words are light, playful.

 

“I love being right.”

 

Danny says nothing, but Steve offers her a small smile, one that clearly says  _ so do I. _


End file.
